


Fantasy and Reality

by awomanalone



Series: Fantasy and Reality [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Sex, Sleep, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awomanalone/pseuds/awomanalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s had a rough week and Phryne is there to catch him when he falls...or nods off, as the case may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightshinyhonest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightshinyhonest/gifts), [Katinka31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katinka31/gifts).



> Thank you everyone for all your lovely comments on my writing so far. I'm gifting this fic to Katinka31 and Kelly (brightshinyhonest) because you were both the inspiration for this- Katinka31 for commenting that you loved the image of mussed and sleepy Jack in 'Upper Hand' and to Kelly (brightshinyhonest), whose comment on the final chapter of 'Upper Hand' gave me the confidence to attempt something much hotter than what I wrote there. 
> 
> This story took on a life of its own as I was writing it and gradually grew longer and longer...and dirtier. As it's ended up over 10,000 words long I've split it into 4 chapters, so you can read it all as one or in parts. I really hope you all like it! 
> 
> No spoilers for Season 3 as I haven't seen it yet (need to sort that out asap after reading everyone's posts on tumblr)

It was past ten as Phryne entered City South. She nodded at the vaguely familiar constable on the desk, before informing him she was going through to see Inspector Robinson. Thankfully she was very well known around these parts, so he barely batted an eyelid as she walked past him towards her destination. She carried a small basket, laden with a bottle of whisky, two glasses and a few tasty morsels that were sure to tempt Jack’s appetite, even at this late hour. It had been over a week since he had last graced her parlour, and she was beginning to admit (to herself, at least) that she missed him. Terribly. So if he couldn’t come to the nightcap, the nightcap would come to him. 

She rapped lightly on the door, waiting a beat before entering. She expected to be greeted with a pair of deep, inquisitive eyes and a welcome greeting of ‘Miss Fisher’ in that gorgeous voice of his. Instead, she found him sat back in his chair, sound asleep. The gel he wore in his hair was visibly beginning to wear off, leaving it loose and messy atop his head, his mouth was open and his tie was loosened around his neck; all in all he looked utterly dishevelled and incredibly delectable. 

Phryne closed the door quietly, placing the basket on his desk beside the stacks of files and paperwork that littered it. She tiptoed around to stand at his side, deciding that for proprieties sake she needed to wake him. Jack would never forgive her if she allowed him to be found in this state by any of his constables. 

“Jack?” she called out, softly at first, her voice growing louder as he failed to stir from his slumber. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she called out again. “Jack?” 

He finally opened his eyes and looked up at blearily. 

“Phryne?” His voice was ragged and gravelly with sleep and Phryne took a moment to consider how attractive he sounded at that moment. She continued to caress his shoulder with her hand, looking down at him with a small smile of reassurance. 

“Hello, Jack.” 

Before she could react, two muscular arms had snaked around her back and she found herself being pulled into his lap. She let out a squeak of surprise at his manoeuvre, but she was prevented from asking him what he was doing as his mouth met hers in a searing kiss. Her hands moved of their own accord; one came to rest on his face, caressing the faint stubble on his jaw, the other gripped tightly into the back of his hair, anchoring him to her out of fear he would retreat back into himself at any moment. She moved one leg to the other side of his lap so she was effectively straddling him, delighting in the way it drew them even closer, pressing her breasts against his chest and other more intimate parts of her directly against his length. She could feel him hardening beneath her and ground down slowly into him, swallowing the moan that erupted from his lips as he finally gave in and his tongue began to plunder her mouth. Her tongue danced against his, their slow waltz becoming more akin to a raunchy, staccato tango by the second. She nipped lightly at his bottom lip, pleasure overcoming her as the action caused him to thrust upwards against her, his hard length grazing against her clit. She groaned into his mouth, drawing her hands downwards to work at the loosened knot of his tie and the top buttons of his shirt. She needed him, needed to feel his skin against hers, feel him inside her. 

Her hands stilled as it finally came to her; they were still in his office. Anyone could walk in at any moment. No matter how many fantasies she had had while sat opposite him or perched there at his side about locking the door and taking him right there on his desk, she was sure Jack would prefer a more conventional location. 

Reluctantly, she tore her lips from his and leant back in his lap to gaze at him. His eyes were still closed, and as they opened to look at her she saw how they had visibly darkened and dilated with lust. It took all the strength she had not to lean back in and continue where she had left off. 

“Jack,” she began, her voice sounding low and sultry, “as much as I am dying to know you intimately, I feel we need to remove ourselves to a more private locale.” 

He reached a hand out to rest on the nape of her neck, lazily stroking her skin. “Such as your boudoir?” 

“I think that could certainly be arranged. I’m driving, though.” She leant forward to place a kiss to his throat, the change in angle making him jolt upwards against her and sending extremely pleasurable sensations through her body. 

She stood, walking away from him to collect the discarded basket. Peering back over her shoulder armed with her best come hither stare, she found him still sat in his chair, his hand in front of his mouth as his face contorted into a rather large yawn. His eyes caught hers and he jumped up, visibly embarrassed, and hastily dashed to grab his coat off the hook. Phryne suddenly found herself overcome with adoration for him. Her delightful Inspector, always trying to appear collected and composed. 

“Shall we go, Miss Fisher?” he asked her, extending his arm towards her. She couldn’t help but notice the pointed way he had folded his coat over one arm and placed it in front of him. It would seem she had a rather _large_ effect on him. 

She delicately placed her arm through his, gazing up at him with a wry smile. He could try to hide it all he wanted, but she could read him better than she could any of the novels on her shelves, and she knew he was completely shattered. 

He let her go ahead of him as they exited his office, sneakily grabbing the basket out of her hands, ever the gentleman. They passed the constable on the desk and Jack bade him goodnight, walking ahead to open the door for her. She deliberately brushed against him as she made her way outside, then paused, watching Jack’s forehead crease in thought before he began to re-enter the station. She stood in the doorway, watching the way the back of his jacket rippled over the muscles beneath as he walked. Her eyes skirted downwards to rest on his behind, and she licked her lips in appreciation, especially as he bent slightly to rest his arms on the countertop. 

“Taylor, when Constable Collins starts his shift could you please instruct him to collect me at my house in the morning. We have a busy day ahead of us and I wish to get started right away. Miss Fisher here has a prior engagement in that direction and has kindly offered to drop me home tonight.” 

“Of course, Sir. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Taylor,” Jack called back at him, heading back towards her. They both made it outside and into the fresh night air. 

“Your house, Jack?” Phryne probed, rounding on him. 

“Well I couldn’t exactly tell Taylor that I wished to be collected at your house because I would be spending the night in your boudoir, now, could I?” 

Phryne chuckled. “No, I’m sure you couldn’t.” 

Jack’s mouth opened to speak and she watched as he was wracked with yet another yawn which he was unable to stifle. His face coloured a bright red and Phryne leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

“You’re rather adorable, Jack,” she told him, stepping closer so they were chest to chest. 

“Am I?” he managed to croak out. 

“Yes, and I fear also rather tired.” She stroked the lapels of his jacket absently. “No protesting- your house it is, and I’m tucking you up in bed the moment we get there.” 

“And if you’re lucky, I may just read you a bedtime story, Jack.” 


	2. Chapter 2

He had almost fallen asleep as he sat in the passenger seat beside her. Phryne had managed to extricate his address as they took their seats in the car and roared the Hispano into action, hurtling out into the empty road at breakneck speed. She had been momentarily surprised at his lack of comment on her driving, but on glancing at him she had seen his eyes drooping closed and his head bopping forwards every so often as he desperately fought the sleep that threatened to engulf him. 

They had pulled up outside a small but pretty cottage, and Phryne had attempted to offer him assistance inside. He had refused, out of propriety, she knew, and had made his way inside unaided. In the darkness, she couldn’t inspect his home the way she wanted to. It was a big step for her, entering his house, the fortress he had so far kept far out of her reach. 

Phryne was now busying herself in his kitchen, setting out the provisions Mr Butler had sent along in her basket. As soon as they had entered the house, Phryne had sent Jack off with an order to go and bathe and to return to her ready for bed. His eyebrows had shot up as she mentioned the latter part, and Phryne had kissed him lightly on the mouth, whispering the word pyjamas before shooing him away. 

She had had a brief inspection of his living room, finding it neat and ordered; just like the man himself. Two armchairs sat near a small fire, a low wooden table between them topped with a few volumes. She caught the top one in her fingers, smiling as she saw the title. Shakespeare, one of Jack’s greatest passions. 

Before returning to the kitchen, a worrying thought had occurred to her regarding Hugh collecting Jack the following morning. Walking towards the door, she had left it on the latch as she exited Jack's house and headed for her Hispano, hoping that Jack took his time in the bath. She had got in her car and started the engine, driving along the road and finally coming to a stop in the next street, before walking back towards his house.

As she finished placing the food on the table, she took a sip of the whisky had poured for herself. She heard Jack’s footsteps behind her and turned to face him. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He wore a simple pair of blue pyjamas, the shirt buttoned up to his neck, and his hair was wet and messy. She licked her lips appreciatively. 

“Perfect, Jack,” she announced, watching him colour at her words. “Although still so very buttoned up,” she told him, walking towards where he stood and reaching out to pop the top one free. He gulped. 

Phryne fixed him with a wicked gaze as she popped opened the next, then another. “Getting better.” 

Jack’s hand settled over hers to stall her. “I think I’m unbuttoned enough.” 

She smiled at him softly, the contact of their hands sending strange feelings through her, before leaving his side and walking back towards the table. 

“Now sit down and eat. Mr Butler was completely convinced that you wouldn’t have eaten a decent meal all week.” 

Phryne drew a chair for him and watched as he tentatively walked towards her and sat down. She stood at his side as he surveyed the contents of the table, his stomach growling rather adorably. 

“Are you not partaking as well, Miss Fisher?” he asked, looking up at her. 

Phryne picked up her glass and downed the remainder of her whisky. “No, this is all for you. And I would love to sit and watch you and your hearty appetite, but I was wondering whether I could have a bath, as well, Jack, before bed.” 

“You’re staying?” he choked out. 

“Of course. I need to look after you. Although as I am somewhat unprepared, I may need to borrow some clothes to sleep in. Or I could just wear that shirt you’re wearing after I’ve finally got you out of it. 

“Yes, I’ll go and find you something, right away,” he made to get up but Phryne put a hand on his shoulder to stay him. 

“Eat first, Jack. And have some whisky; it’ll help you sleep. You can lay the clothes out on your bed for me after” 

He nodded, and she began to leave the room. 

“Phryne, wait!” he called after her, and she turned to face him. Standing, he hastily bolted from the room, not stopping to look at her as he passed her in the doorway. He returned seconds later, depositing a bottle in her hands before resuming his position at the table. “Enjoy your bath. There are fresh towels on the side.” 

Phryne headed in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as she was inside, she gazed down to inspect what he had handed her and found that it was a women’s bath oil Unscrewing the cap, she inhaled the beautiful floral scent, smiling to herself. 

Her smile fell though, as she thought about where it might have come from. Was this some remnant of his past with Rosie? The bottle was unopened, so it hadn’t been used by her. Perhaps it was a present he had bought for her before the break up of their marriage. 

She tried to put the thoughts out of her mind as she stripped herself of her clothes and ran water into the bath. 

* 

When she finally left the warm water, she patted at her hair and pulled the bath towel around her tightly, grabbing her pile of discarded clothes and going in search Jack’s bedroom to find something more comfortable to wear. 

She grinned as she saw the contents of his bed. There was a pair of pyjamas very similar to him, the trousers and shirt folded neatly and piled together. Beside them lay the shirt Jack had been wearing when she last left him in the kitchen. 

Collecting her knickers from her discarded clothes, she pulled them on and placed the rest of the pile on a chair in the corner. She slipped on his shirt, leaving it far less buttoned than Jack had, then went in search of him. 

When she finally returned to the kitchen, she found the table cleared of food and Jack asleep in the chair. He really had been working too hard. She walked towards him, kneeling before his chair and cupping his face in her hands. 

“Jack,” she called out, and his eyes flew open with a small smile. 

“Nice bath, Miss Fisher?” he asked her. 

“Perfect. Now come to bed.” 

She got to her feet, holding out her hand to him. He took it without hesitation, allowing her to lead him to his bedroom. 

Phryne let go of his hand at the door, going ahead of him to sit on the bed, her back at the headboard. She lifted her gaze to meet his and saw him looking appraisingly over her body, practically bare before him. She couldn’t help but stare at his bare chest either, and as they both caught each other staring, a knowing smile passed between them. 

“Come here, Jack,” she patted her lap, and he slowly moved towards the bed, lying down beside her. She moved him so that his head was her lap and began to run her fingers through his hair to relax him, watching his eyes close in bliss. 

As she stroked at his hair, Phryne summoned up the courage to ask him about the bath oil. 

“The bath oil, Jack, was it Rosie’s?” 

He shook his head in her lap, screwing his eyes shut as his cheeks turned crimson. “No, no, no, of course not. I don’t... I wouldn’t...” 

Phryne moved her hands down to caress his face, her fingers ghosting over his closed eyes so they fluttered open to look at her. 

“I know Jack. And I’m sorry.” She kept her statement vague but meaningful, wanting to relax him as much as she could. Her hands made their way into his hair again, her fingers massaging his scalp, and he sighed in contentment. 

“It does raise the question though, why do you have a bottle of women’s bath oil, Jack? Something you care to tell me, perhaps.” 

She watched him screw his eyes shut again, but this time they opened of their own accord as he let out a long breath. “It’s yours.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“A birthday present.” 

She was utterly confused. “But Jack, my birthday isn’t for months.” 

“It was bought for your last birthday.” 

“You bought me a gift for that, Jack. Those gorgeous chocolates.” She remembered him giving them to her, how his fingers had brushed hers as he handed her the wrapped box. That had been the best present of all. 

“I bought those because I didn’t dare give you these.” 

“These?” Phryne asked him, now pleasantly intrigued. 

“There’s some soap, bath salts and a lotion in the cupboard.” 

“Jack...” she began, finding herself at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to speak at last but he cut her off. 

“I was at a loss as to what to get you. I wanted it to be something good, but what do you get for the woman who has everything? Then you got into a scrape during that case and I realised how often that happened, so I thought about getting you something to ease the discomfort. The woman in the shop mentioned that rose hip was good at healing bruises and fading scars, which seemed perfect for you. But then when it came time to give it to you, it just seemed too intimate somehow. So I panicked and bought you chocolates instead.” 

She felt her heart leap in her chest and suddenly all she wanted to do was feel his lips against hers. She leant down to do just that, catching his mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. When she released him, she continued gazing down with a bright smile. 

“You, Jack Robinson, are the most beautiful man I’ve ever known.” 

*

Phryne continued her attentions, watching as he fell in and out of sleep. He really was the most adorable man. She desired him, yes, so strongly sometimes that it shocked her, but what scared her more were the desires she had towards him that didn’t culminate in intimate relations in her boudoir (or various other locations). It scared her how much she enjoyed talking to him, playfully bantering with him, how much she loved to see that smile that seemed like it was only for her. It scared her that she wanted to wake up with this man and spend hours wrapped in his arms. It scared her that in amongst her dirtier fantasies of him where those that instead involved them doing simple things such as going on picnics, strolling along the pier, eating dinner together, going on a bike ride... 

“I’d give anything not to be this shattered right now,” Jack suddenly exclaimed, rousing her from her thoughts. She looked down at him as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“I thought you were asleep.” 

“I don’t want to sleep,” he told her, his gaze not leaving hers. 

“What do you want to do, Jack?” 

The sudden weight of his extended eye contact was making her slightly giddy. He wasn’t shying away at that moment, he seemed brave and strong despite his tiredness, and she eagerly anticipated his answer. 

“I want to make love to you, Phryne. I want to give you pleasure over and over again, I want to finally feel what it’s like to be inside you, to hear you rasp out my name as we both tumble over the edge. And I know that just one night will never be enough.” 

Heat pooled low in her belly as she took in his whispered words. Over the years, she had had dalliances with many men, all of whom had been vocal in their own ways during sex- some had whispered sweet nothings, others had been loud and dirty, their relations peppered with grunted expletives and filthy comments growled in her ear about what they desired to do to her. But none had come close to filling her with as much desire as Jack had just done, quietly declaring his own desires as he gazed up at her with his head in her lap. She wanted more, god she did- her desires where exactly the same as his, and she cursed the fact he was unable to sate both of their needs at that moment. 

Before she could speak, Jack continued. 

“Oh, if I wasn’t so tired I certainly wouldn’t be laying her listlessly with you in my bed, Phryne.” 

“What would you be doing?” 

“Quite possibly I would still be lying with my head in your lap, only not quite in this position.” 

“Jack Robinson! You dirty man,” she teased, delighting in the way he groaned as her fingers dug into his scalp. 

“Only for you.” 

“And just what would you be doing with your head in my lap, then, Jack?” Phryne probed, realising just how aroused this conversation was making her. 

“Well, to begin with that shirt would be discarded. I would kiss my way down your stomach, slowly, marvelling at the feeling of your soft, bare skin. Then I would settle between your thighs and press my face into the silk of your knickers, inhaling the scent of you.” 

“And what if I weren’t wearing any, Jack? I may have had to remove them after being terribly overcome earlier in your office.” 

She watched his tongue dart out of his lips as his eyes closed at her words. His hand snaked upwards behind his head to stroke what lay beneath. As his fingers found silken lace rather than bare skin, his eyes shot open and he returned the mischievous grin she was sending him. 

“Such a tease, Miss Fisher.” 

Phryne merely continued to grin at him. 

“So,” Jack began, removing his hands from her knickers, “as I was saying, I would press my face into you, inhale you, kiss you through the silk. Then I would tear them off your body to leave you bare before me, and place my mouth on your clit. I would lap at you, slowly, parting your folds with my tongue before delving deeper. I would explore every inch of you; watch as you quivered below me, before finally bringing you over the edge.” 

Phryne found herself almost incapable of words. She opened and closed her mouth awkwardly before settling on what she wanted to say. 

“That’s a lovely image, Jack. But what about your own pleasure?” 

“So impatient, Miss Fisher,” he smirked up at her. “Afterwards, I would enter you slowly, filling you with my cock, feeling your hot, wet walls clench around me. I would stay just like that for a long moment, marvelling in the feel of you around me. Then I would begin to move.” 

He stopped speaking, closing his eyes again as Phryne’s hand worked through his hair. Her body was hot and clammy, arousal filling her from head to toe. She stared down at him and watched as his breathing grew shallower as he finally succumbed to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 09/06: thanks you dpshimmy for pointing out that Hugh would have seen the Hispano the next morning. I have added in a few lines involving Phryne moving the car to sort out that issue.


	3. Chapter 3

Phryne woke up to the delicious sensation of being pressed against Jack’s chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her and his hand resting intimately on her behind. She grinned against his smooth skin. This was certainly one of the better ways she had woken up recently. 

“Miss Fisher.” 

Phryne lifted her face from where it had been buried in his neck, seeing he was now awake. 

“Good sleep, Jack?” she inquired. 

He nodded, wetting his lips before he spoke again, and desire spiked deep within her. “The best I’ve had in a long time, Miss Fisher.” 

“Phryne, Jack,” she leant down to kiss him and spoke against his lips. “I think we’re a little past Miss Fisher, don’t you think?” 

She inclined her head and he followed her gaze, both of them settling on his hands; one splayed against her backside on top of her knickers, his thumb drawing lazy circles over the silken fabric, the other still gripping the edge of the fabric, as if at any moment he might tear them off her. 

She felt his hands begin to move from her body as a protest swept from his lips. “Miss Fisher! I...I’m...” 

Phryne reached a hand backwards to stay his hands on her behind, placing a finger of her other against his lips to silence him. 

“Phryne. Why won’t you call me Phryne?” 

“Because it’s too hard,” he replied, his breath ghosting over the finger that remained pressed against his mouth. She drew the pad of her finger over his lips, then down lower, caressing his chin and his jaw. 

“You don’t seem to have a problem when I’m in danger, Jack.” 

As his thumb began to move over her knickers again, she finally let go of his wrist, hopeful he wouldn’t try to remove his hands again. She drew her hand up to place her palm against his bare chest as he began to speak. 

“When you’re in trouble, Phryne, it feels like my whole world is crumbling to pieces around me. There is no other thought on my mind in those moments other than saving you, even though I know you’re perfectly capable of that all on your own most of the time. Propriety goes out the window, I no longer care to hide my feelings behind a facade, blocking out fantasy in favour of reality- you become the one thing on my mind, the thought that I might lose you overpowers me, and I’m powerless to utter anything else but Phryne.” 

“Fantasy, Jack?” 

He shook his head at her. “Was that really the only thing you took from that speech?” 

“Perhaps,” she told him with a wry grin. She’d actually taken a hell of a lot more from it which she would dissect later, but right now the caress of his hand was making her more and more aroused by the second. “Do explain, Jack.” 

“It’s easier not to blur fantasy with reality when I call you Miss Fisher.” 

“You fantasise about me, do you, Jack?” 

“I should hope so, or else I’m an exceedingly quick thinker with an amazing imagination, given the fairly dirty list of things I want to do to you that I rattled off last night.” 

“So you fantasise about me, about us, about calling out my name during sex. And you were worried you’d what...call me Phryne while we were discussing a case in your office, slip up and suddenly have your way with me over your desk?” 

“I may have done just that last night if you hadn’t stopped me. Case in point.” 

“I’m rather regretting I did, now. Feel free to blur the lines as often as you choose,” Phryne told him, moving her hips to rock against him as she did. He drew in a breath as she felt him harden beneath her. She bucked against him again, spasms of pleasure coursing through her at the sensations of his cock rubbing at her clit and his arms tightening around her posterior to press her tighter against him. 

“Damn it!” he suddenly spat out, and Phryne brought her head up to look at him, chuckling heartily at his exclamation. “I’m going to be late for work if I don’t get out of this bed soon.” 

Phryne trailed her fingertips down his chest, delighting in the way he shivered at her touch. “Perhaps you could forego catching criminals for the day, Jack. We could spend the day in other, more pleasurable, pursuits,” she suggested. 

She watched as he bit his lip, desire evident in his eyes. She enjoyed teasing him, watching him as he battled not to succumb but knowing full well he was too good a man to shirk his responsibilities. 

“As much as I would love to, you know me too well, Phryne,” he replied, and she smiled at him knowingly. They knew each other too well. 

“You know, Jack,” she began, letting her fingers trail upwards to stroke at the hollow in his throat, “a lot of lines can be well and truly blurred in a short amount of time.” 

She glanced pointedly at the clock on the wall, letting him follow her gaze, before repeating her trail down his chest, this time lightly running her nails over his skin. He didn’t even attempt to stifle the groan that erupted from his mouth. She felt his cock grown ever harder beneath her and smiled wickedly to herself. 

“Can they, Mis- Phryne?” 

“Oh yes, a lot,” she nodded wildly. “I find myself suddenly very hungry, Jack.” 

He met her gaze with a knowing grin. “Why do I get the feeling, Phryne, that this isn’t your way of requesting that we go and have breakfast?” 

“Because you’re so very attuned to me, Inspector. Just as I am to you, and your...desires.” As she said the word, she sat up and slid further down her body, planting herself on the tops of his legs. He stared at her wordlessly as her hands reached out for the edge of his pyjama bottoms, reaching inside to pull his straining cock free. Phryne took a long moment to admire this part of his body that she had so long been denied, finding him even better than she had imagining. She caught Jack’s gaze and hummed her appreciation, watching with delight as his eyes glazed over with lust. 

“I can’t exactly let you go to work like this, can I? And there’s no time for a cold bath, Jack.” 

She took him in hand, stroking the hard length of his cock, and saw him close his eyes to the sensation. She wrapped her hand around his girth, pulling upwards before sliding it slowly down around him once more. 

“This is only the beginning, Jack,” she told him as she removed herself from his thighs, pulling his pyjama bottoms and underwear down his legs and throwing them beside her. She kneeled next to him on the bed, pressing her lips to the muscles of his lower abdomen while retaining her grip on his shaft. He bucked up from the bed, eyes shooting open. 

“Phryne,” he warned, his voice coming out strangled with desire. She gripped him harder, teasing her thumb along the head, and he closed his eyes again. Taking her chance, she pressed hot, open mouthed kisses along the length of him, before moving to take him into her mouth. 

He jerked away from her and sat up in the bed, out of the reach of her questing lips. “No, Phryne...Please...Not yet,” he managed to utter, and she nodded her understanding to him. She wasn’t about to give in completely, though, and gripped her hand around him once more. He seemed okay with this, sinking back into the pillows as she slid her hand up and down him over and over, faster and faster, until with a groan he came undone, spilling himself over the discarded pyjama bottoms. 

Phryne watched him slowly regain his breathing before opening his eyes to fix her with a smile full of appreciation. She was momentarily confused as he removed himself from the bed, collecting the pyjama bottoms and heading out the door. 

She let out a sigh of contentment, crawling across the bed to occupy the space he had just left. It was still warm from his body and she splayed herself out on her back, unable to stop the grin that had formed on her lips. 

Jack re-entered the room and Phryne gazed over his naked body appreciatively. He really was a beautiful specimen of a man. She watched him appraisingly as he dressed before her, reapplying the many layers that transformed him once again into the perfectly noble Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. The layers that she had finally managed to peel away at when she went to bed with him the night before, and which she planned to completely cast aside permanently before the day was out. 

He knotted his tie and Phryne’s gaze settled on his throat, watching him gulp as he caught her watching. 

“You look like the cat that got the proverbial cream,” he told her as he slid the knot into place. 

She shook her head at him teasingly, and then beckoned for him to come closer. He came to a stop at the edge of the bed, taking a seat beside her, and she caught his lips against hers, her tongue quickly making its way into his mouth. When they finally parted, she stroked at his jaw, keeping him near her. 

“I seem to remember being denied the _proverbial cream_ , Inspector,” she told him cheekily, watching him turn a lovely shade of crimson, “but I certainly do feel like purring.” 

She made to kiss him again but found herself being pushed backwards against the sheets, Jack’s fingers making quick work of the buttons of his shirt. She smiled as his fingers flew down them, exposing inch after inch of her bare skin to his gaze. 

“You seem to be completely overdressed, Miss Fisher. Let me help you with that,” he told her huskily, popping open the final button and spreading back the fabric to gaze at her. She watched the hunger dancing in his eyes and felt her womb clench. She was growing wetter and wetter by the second. His eyes met hers and he seemed to be searching for some sort of permission. Oh, this lovely, lovely man. She grinned manically at him, desperate for him to realise he could do anything and everything he wanted to her body. 

Jack seemed to take the hint as his lips trailed down her collarbone; wet, bone meltingly good kisses that made her writhe with pleasure. His mouth found her breast and she bucked against the bed as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue drew painfully pleasurable circles over it before releasing her with a pop as he moved his attentions to her other breast. She was keening wildly beneath him, each kiss he placed to her body making her even slicker with desire. His lips moved to her stomach, trailing down past her navel until he met with the edge of her knickers. 

His fingers toyed with the lace, and Phryne panted as she waited to see what he would do next. He delicately kissed her skin where it met the edge of the fabric, making her shiver, before pressing his face to her sex. She could feel his long exhale of breath as he inhaled her through the thin fabric. She was completely soaked. He lifted his head to look at her as he began to slide the lace down her legs, the eye contact only serving to arouse her even more. 

They both stilled as they became aware of the very loud car engine outside. Phryne sighed dejectedly, her body quaking with unfulfilled lust. Hugh Collins really had the worst timing in the world. She looked at Jack, his hands still gripping the lace that had so far only made its way to her knees, and gave him a smile of reassurance, telling him it was okay to leave. She would just have to find a way to fulfill her needs until he was free to continue

Expecting him to pull her knickers back into place, she was flabbergasted as he continued to slide them off her legs before flinging them to the ground. She watched with hooded eyes as his mouth descended over her sex, his tongue licking along her wet folds before circling her clit. She writhed against him as he suckled her clit into his mouth, before releasing her to lap greedily at her wetness. Her body was tingling, her muscles contracting and relaxing with so much force as the orgasm built up in her. She tried to stifle a scream as his fingers joined his questing tongue, first one than another entering her as he circled her clit wildly. Fingers and tongue moved at the same speed, bringing her closer and closer to release as his ministrations became more frenzied. She clutched at the back of his hair and he chucked against her, he clit throbbing in both pain and pleasure at the sensation. He suckled her into his mouth again and she came apart beneath him, her body shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm wracked through her. Jack had removed his fingers but continued to lick at her as the rode out her aftershocks. 

He licked his lips as he removed his mouth from her and Phryne almost came again at the erotic image he presented. He pressed a final kiss to her sex and she quivered at his touch, grabbing at his hair once again to pull him upwards towards her to capture his lips with her own. She could taste herself on him as he kissed her. 

"That was...perfect, Jack. Utterly perfect," she uttered against his lips before releasing him. 

"I'm sorry it was quite so frenzied, Phryne," Jack replied, standing up to pull his tie back into place and straighten his shirt. Phryne could see his forehead was furrowed with worry and she wanted desperately to reassure him. 

"I'm not," she told him honestly. "Would you come to dinner tonight, Jack? We can continue...where we left off- undisturbed." 

He still looked slightly worried but nodded his head at her suggestion. "I would love to, Phryne. And I promise to take my time over you tonight. I plan to map every part of your body and commit it to memory." 

She smiled in anticipation. "Until tonight, then, Inspector." 

He moved towards the bed as if to kiss her, then stopped in his tracks. "If I come any closer, I'll be shedding these clothes and climbing back in with you. Collins will be banging the door down before I finally leave." 

"We can't have that," she purred back. 

"No, we can't." 

There was a knock at the door and Jack shot her a final smile before leaving the room. 

He returned a second later, and Phryne looked at him, puzzled, as he dangled something on his finger. It took her a second to realise it was his keys. 

"I'll just leave these on here, Phryne," he told her, depositing them atop the chest of drawers. "You can return them tonight. Feel free to snoop around before you let yourself out- I know you're dying to. Until tonight, Phryne." He left the room with a wink and Phryne settled back into the pillows, marvelling at him. 

A few minutes later she managed to compose herself enough to rise. She wondered whether Jack and Hugh had left yet or if they were still outside. Feeling nosy, she redid the buttons on Jack’s shirt and headed through to the living room, staying out of sight of the window. She used the curtain as her cover, peering around it and seeing that the two men were still conversing outside. She quietly opened the window to hear them better. 

She heard Hugh first. "I hope I'm not late, Sir. I stopped off to see Dottie- Miss Williams- on my way." 

"Not late at all, Collins. I hope Miss Williams is well." 

"Very well Sir. She and Mr Butler were concerned for Miss Fisher, though. It seems she didn't come home last night and hadn't told them where she was going after her visit to you." 

Phryne's ears perked up at the mention of her name. 

"Oh?" Jack replied, and Phryne stifled a laugh at his attempt at surprise. 

"Yes. They were slightly happier when I told them that Taylor said she had driven you home last night before heading off to a prior engagement. Did she say anything to you about where it was she was going, Sir?" 

Jack coughed before speaking. "No, but she did mention something about a night of debauchery. I'm sure she'll turn up soon, Collins." 

"Yes, Sir." 

They started walking to the car, and as Jack turned to open the door he looked in her direction and she realised she had been caught out. She grinned unabashedly at him and he shook his head at her, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile as he got inside the vehicle. 

Phryne leant against the wall, her mind filled with all the possibilities of what could happen that evening. Somehow, she needed to show him that she wanted more than one gaudy night too, even if her brain couldn't fathom the words to tell him so directly. She needed to find a way, and she had all day to do it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Phryne sat in her parlour, her gaze resting on Jack as she swirled her whisky around her glass. She had been so excited when he arrived at her door earlier that night, but her heart had fallen slightly when he made no attempt to kiss her. They had both consumed a delicious dinner and had found their way into her parlour for their customary night cap. 

She wished he were sat nearer. The barriers had risen between them once again and she was desperate to send them crashing down once more. 

“Miss, I have the items you requested.” 

She looked up with a bright smile as Mr Butler entered the room carrying two bags. She took hold of them, poking her nose inside first one, then the other. “Oh Mr B, you’re a godsend!” 

“Shall I take them up?” 

She shook her head, jumping up from the seat. She suddenly felt very excitable, realising that everything was suddenly falling into place. She caught Jack looking at her, his expression one of intrigue, and she realised she had been bouncing from foot to foot. 

“No, we’ll take them up. Come along, Jack!” she replied, skipping out of room before he even had a chance to react. She waited a beat in the hallway alone before poking her head back around the doorframe. 

“It wasn’t an invitation, Jack, it was an order. Get to it, Inspector, or else I’ll have to drag you up.” 

He rose, and Phryne saw the edges of his mouth quirking up into a smile. She raced ahead of him, delightful anticipation filling her from head to toe, and was already two steps up the stairs by the time she heard his feet behind her. 

“Eager, are we, Miss Fisher?” he commented teasingly. 

She leaned her head back over her shoulder to beam at him. “Certainly, Inspector.” 

She bounded up the stairs, feeling the warmth of his gaze on her back as he followed her up at a much slower pace. She disappeared into her boudoir, hoping he would follow. Quickly. 

After many long minutes, she saw him enter through the door, his gaze clearly averted from the bed. Her dear, sweet Jack, so unsure of himself sometimes, more often than not when it came to her. She saw his cheeks flush crimson and she followed his gaze, not being able to suppress a giggle as she realised his tactic of averting his eyes from the bed had left them planted squarely on the her nude portrait. 

Phryne handed him the bags and gestured for him to follow her into her dressing room. Once there, she opened the bottom drawer of the chest and turned back to face him, coming to a stop mere inches away. She leaned into him, bringing her hand up to stroke at the back of his neck. She wasn’t going to kiss him, not yet. 

“Could you please pass me what’s inside, Jack?” she asked as she released him, stepping back towards the wooden chest. 

She watched him slip his hands inside the first bag, and saw his eyes scrunch up in confusion as he produced a pile of neatly folded shirts from inside. She took them from him wordlessly and bent down to place them in the lined drawer, motioning for him to continue. A pair of casual trousers came next, followed by a couple of ties and a few pairs of socks in the other bag. She grinned to herself as his forehead creased further in confusion. He let out a strangled cough and Phryne knew he had found the final objects in the bag. She took the silken undergarments from him, meeting his eyes unabashedly. Closing the drawer, she stood and walked back through to her boudoir, hearing him follow behind. 

“Phryne,” he began, but she rounded on him quickly, cutting him off in his tracks. 

“Let me speak, Jack,” she all but ordered, needing to get the words out before they failed her. 

“You told me this morning that you worry about confusing your fantasies of me and the reality we live in. But blurring those lines can be extremely productive, Jack. I’m not conventional, you know that. I don’t hide that from anyone. And you’re the honest, decent, noble, hardworking policeman. Things are so black and white,” she saw his mouth opening to speak again and put a hand up to stop him. 

“You’re a good man, Jack. The best man I know, in fact. And I know you believe we’re so very different, that you struggle to conceive that I might possibly feel the way you do. But things aren’t that black and white, because you’re not a conventional man either. A conventional man would never have allowed me, _a mere woman_ , to trample all over your crime scenes, would never have taken my advice on detective matters, would never have willingly invited me to work alongside you to catch all the killers we’ve apprehended together. A conventional man would never have spent evening after evening drinking and conversing in my parlour, treating me as an equal in intelligence and wit. A conventional man would never have entered my boudoir at Queenscliff or poured me champagne beneath the table while my Aunt was sat mere metres away. You may be good and noble, Jack, but you’re not conventional. Neither of us is conventional, and I’m sure that while this may be hard, we can try.” 

“So I need you to realise that those clothes that were just placed in my dressing room are yours, Jack. They are there because I don’t plan on this only lasting one night. I might not be able to offer you the sort of commitment you’ve had in the past, but I want to show you that I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, if you’ll have me.” 

“I’m not going to kiss you, Jack. This has to be your choice; I’ve already made mine plain to you. And my desire for you is so great that if I kiss you now I won’t be able to stop. You have to make the decision.” 

Phryne exhaled a long breath as she finished her speech, relief washing over her. She watched him intently as he took in her words, trying to gauge his reactions. 

He strode towards her, and all at once captured her lips in a spine tingling kiss. She immediately gave herself over to him, opening her mouth to allow him entrance, twining her fingers in the back of his hair to pull him closer. His hands came to rest around her back, anchoring her body to his. They moved backwards, bodies as one, and Phryne giggled against his mouth as they clumsily shut the door, parting from his lips only for the split second it took her to turn her head and slide the bolt shut. 

Jack pressed her against the wooden door, his hands sliding over her breasts and down her body. He kissed her with utter abandon and she felt herself grow slick with arousal. She pushed lightly against his chest, removing her lips from his to take hold of his hand and lead him towards the bed. She bounced down onto the plush covers and pulled him with her, her mouth seeking out his once more. She explored his mouth thoroughly with her tongue, delighting in the way he groaned low in his throat as she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. 

She couldn’t help the grin that lit up her face as he removed his lips from hers, pressing them instead to her neck, her throat, her collarbone; all the bare skin he could reach. He slipped her dress from her shoulders, his lips covering every inch of skin he revealed to his gaze. Phryne watched with him hooded eyes, growing wetter by the second. 

With a growl of frustration that made her chuckle, Jack removed his lips from her skin and helped her sit up, pulling her dress over her head and leaving her in nothing but her silk undergarments. He licked his lips in appraisal of her body and Phryne had to stifle a moan. 

He was painstakingly slow and gentle, just as he had said, and by the time he had settled between her thighs, having stripped her of all her clothes and kissed hot, wet trails along her skin, she was panting with need. 

His tongue found her clit and she shook violently at the first touch of him. She was so close to the edge she knew it wouldn’t take much. He lapped at her excruciatingly slowly, bringing her closer and closer to her peak. She knotted her fingers in his hair, breathlessly moaning his name as he circled the little nub that was bringing her to such dizzying heights. This was nothing like earlier; he had been frenzied, in a hurry, but now he was drawing out her pleasure, making her writhe on the bed beneath him. 

With a final touch to her clit, she came undone, waves of pleasure coursing through her body and relaxing her muscles as he continued to lap and suck at her through her aftershocks. Finally spent, she tugged on his hair to pull him back up her body to her mouth. She kissed him deeply, possessively, before rolling on top of him and beginning to loosen the knot of his tie. 

Phryne couldn’t undress him with quite the same slow deliberation as he had her, desperate instead to feel him naked beneath her as soon as she could. She stripped him of his tie, his shirt and undershirt, running her hands down his chest. Unbuttoning his trousers, she felt his hard length through the fabric and smiled. She slipped them down his legs, undershorts soon joining them in a messy heap on the floor, before taking him in hand and beginning to stroke. He bucked into her hand, bringing his lips up to meet hers as she squeezed and pulled and twisted at him. 

“Phryne!” he finally exclaimed, tearing his mouth from hers. She sent him a wicked grin as she released him slowly from her hand, allowing Jack to flip them once again so his body covered hers. 

“Are you sure?” he asked her, eyes searching hers. She could see the slight tinge of doubt marring his own and grabbed his hard cock once more, guiding him towards her entrance. 

“More than,” she told him breathlessly. 

“And you’ve...?” 

“All taken care of,” she replied, answering his unfinished question. 

Jack entered her slowly, his eyes not leaving hers as he filled her. He remained still inside her for what felt like an eternity, until Phryne could hardly bare it anymore. She thrust her hips upwards towards him, and he finally began to move, pulling her of her almost entirely before plunging back inside her. She groaned, her nails running down his back as the delicious feeling of fullness hit her once more. He continued to thrust into her with a steady rhythm, building her body to the edge once more. 

Phryne cried out with a mixture of surprise and lust as he caught her clit between two of his fingers. His fingers began a slow onslaught that matched the pace of his thrusts; twisting, rubbing and circling her clit until she couldn’t hold back any longer. She clenched around him as she came again, her eyes screwing shut with pleasure. She felt him still within her, and when she opened her eyes to gaze at him she saw him breathing slowly, his teeth clenched together. 

Her heart jolted in her chest as she realised what he was doing. Such a perfect, perfect man. She reached out to caress his jaw, his eyes meeting hers. She could see the obvious need behind them. 

She motioned for him to lay back on the bed and still joined, he pulled her with him so she was cradled to his chest. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair and she sighed in contentment at the sensation, almost forgetting what it was she had planned to do. 

Phryne allowed him to slip from her, feeling the loss of him strongly. Oh, what this man did to her. Straddling him, she slowly sank back down onto his length and let out a moan of delight as he filling her even more from this angle. She watched his eyes intently, seeing the desire spike in them. She rode him slowly to begin with, alternately bringing herself down flat against his chest before writhing back upwards, arching her back so her breasts were in full view of his greedy eyes. She smiled cheekily at him, nodding her head as he reached out his hands to palm them as she rode him, twisting her nipples between his fingers. 

She hissed at his touch, picking up her pace as she felt her own orgasm nearing. She watched with glee as Jack’s eyes lolled back in his head, knowing they were both so close. With an artful twist of her hips, she sank down on him one last time and he groaned her name as he spilled within her. She clenched around him as another orgasm coursed through her body, and then collapsed somewhat less artfully against his chest. Jack pressed his lips to briefly to her hair before burying his face in her neck. They both lay together in blissfully sated contentment. 

Phryne was the first to regain some of her senses. She lightly stroked at his chest until she felt him begin to stir below her. 

“You smell absolutely divine, Phryne,” Jack commented, his voice low and his breath making her shiver as it tickled at the skin of her neck. 

She moved her head upwards to gaze at him. “Do you recognise the scent at all, Jack?” 

He smiled knowingly at her, but moved to nuzzle into her neck again as if to inhale the scent again. 

“I certainly do. Although I had no idea it would be powerful enough to last until tonight.” 

Phryne chuckled. “It didn’t. I may have acquired some of the same brand and spent a rather delightful time bathing in it this afternoon.” 

“Oh did you, Phryne?” 

“Yes, well you see my enjoyment of my present last night was slightly marred last night by thoughts of its origin.” 

Jack’s face fell slightly and she fixed him with an even brighter smile, trying to banish the ghosts of their past with just one look. 

“You didn’t have to buy more of it, Phryne,” Jack finally told her, a smile beginning to settle of his lips, “I bought it for you.” 

“Oh, that bottle is still in your bathroom, Jack, where it’s going to remain. Who knows how soon I might need it again.” 

She hoped he caught the implication in her words. She watched his eyes carefully, seeing the wicked gleam that was suddenly growing in them. He knew. 

“Did you happen to buy any of the lotion, Phryne?” he asked her. 

“Why, Inspector, are you offering me a massage?” she addressed him in mock surprise. 

He smiled saucily at her. “As you wish, Miss Fisher.” 

“I did,” she told him happily, “Everything is sat in my bathroom, next to a particular brand of soap I’m sure you’re very familiar with. I had a very productive shopping spree today, you see.” 

“You definitely enjoyed snooping around my house earlier, didn’t you?” 

Phryne nodded gleefully. “I must confess, I found myself slightly overcome in your bathroom. When I went to check the brand of soap you use I was suddenly overwhelmed by thoughts of you, thoughts of pressing my lips to your skin...all over you. It was like you were there Jack, and I just had to climb into your bathe and cover myself in the scent of you. I hope you don’t mind.” 

She left the implications pointed but still decidedly vague. She had done a lot more than that in his bath, and she hoped he realised so. 

“You do appear to have bathed quite a lot today, Phryne.” 

“Perhaps. I’m not averse to another one, though, with the right company. Then perhaps afterwards you can treat me to that massage you promised.” 

*

For the second time in two days, Phryne woke up with a grin on her face. Yesterday, she had been pressed against Jack’s chest, his fingers almost intimately stroking her behind. That, she reflected, was nothing compared to this morning. 

It was his hot breath ghosting across her stomach that had roused her from sleep. His fingers were trailing delightful patterns over her thighs, making her shiver with the beginnings of arousal. 

“Good morning, Jack,” she told him, watching as his face rose to face her. The smile on his face made her heart leap. 

“Good morning, Phryne,” he moved upwards to press a brief kiss to her lips. “Sleep well?” 

“Mmhm,” she moaned against his mouth as she pulled him in closer for a much deeper kiss before she finally released him. She felt him already hardening above her and cheekily reached out to stroke along his length. “I see you started without me.” 

“What can I say, Miss Fisher? I find myself completely addicted.” 

He moved back down her body, and Phryne settled back into the pillows as he lavished attentions on her. The orgasm she felt was long and drawn out, reaching every extremity of her body and leaving her basking in pleasure after he had finished. Yes, she definitely wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and neither was he if she had her way. 

As he crawled back up her body, obviously with the intention of curling her back into his arms, Phryne darted out of his reach. No, she had other intentions. Jack settled back into the pillows and gazed at her as she knelt beside him. 

“Turnabout’s fair play, Jack. It’s my turn now,” she told him wickedly as her hair formed a curtain around the hard length of him and her lips began to descend. 

*** 

As Phryne had disappeared into her boudoir the evening before, Jack had hesitated at the top of the stairs. He had known he only had a few seconds to make his choice before Phryne rang true to her word and dragged him inside. At that moment two choices had presented themselves for before him. He could run back down those stairs without a word, grab his coat and hat and leave the way he came. He could be safe. But he wouldn’t be happy. 

As he pulled on his jacket, brushing down his lapels, he knew he had made the right choice. The reality of finally being with Phryne was so much better than his fantasies ever were. His mind sent him to back to the morning after their night together. The feeling of her hot, wet mouth trailing kisses down his cock had been one that he immediately thought could not be beaten. He had been wrong. Her tongue had darted out, seeking out every vein as she traced the length of him. He had bucked and writhed beneath her on the bed. And then she had taken him into her mouth. He had lost all coherent thought after that. Her tongue had swirled around him, her teeth lightly grazing as she worked her way back up to release him, only to swallow him whole yet again. It had taken all the strength her had to remain still and not thrust down her throat. As she released him yet again and placed a rather chaste kiss to the head of his cock, he knew he was gone. He had tried to tell her this, but Phryne had merely given him a coy smile, and with a shake of her head had covered him with her mouth once more, teasing him mercilessly until he spilled down her throat. 

Jack had watched her as she released him slowly, tilting her head to look at him with eyes filled with a mixture of utter adoration and barefaced mischief. He was hard and had buried himself back within her before he had even thought of leaving. 

He struggled to believe that was now three days ago. When he left her bed that moning, Phryne had coyly informed him to check his bottom drawer in his bedroom the next time he made it back to his house. 

As it turned out, he hadn’t returned home since then. He had gone to work that day, a smile seemingly permanently fixed on his face, and in the evening had instead returned to her arms, partaking in a delicious dinner and ending up back in bed before it even grew dark. In addition to the clothes Phryne had had him place in drawer that night, he discovered she had also had a spare suit made for him. He had fervently refused to take it but she had found some rather creative ways to change his mind. He could admit to himself now that it was certainly coming in handy. 

Jack had only returned home tonight to change into his dress suit. He had found himself in the position of escorting the lady about town tonight. They were going for dinner in a sumptuous restaurant of Phryne’s choosing that he would no doubt have to remortgage his house to pay for- that would be if he ever had a hope of being allowed to pay. He had agreed to the evening on the proviso that he be allowed to choose the location of, and pay for, wherever they went next, and was pleasantly surprised that Phryne had happily agreed. 

Remembering her comment about his bottom drawer, he walked towards the chest and opened it, no longer expecting to find it as empty as he had left it many days ago. 

He smiled to himself as he cast his eyes over the array of bright silks and satin that lay before him, before settling on a few particular items at one end. He reached down to brush his fingers along the fabric of the very delicate looking lacy undergarments. There was a note next to them which he picked up, straightening to read it. 

_Jack,_

_I hope you don’t mind me commandeering your drawer space but I just had to have something spare here to wear, as much as I rather enjoyed wearing your clothes. Yes, Inspector, you are coming to the right conclusion, I assure you. I plan to spend the night in your arms, in your bed, as the very next opportunity. I have no idea whether we will have come to know each other even more intimately by the time you read this, Jack, but I hope that we will have. And I can very assuredly say that it will have been fantastic._

_P x_

He fingered the lace again, grinning to himself as he closed the drawer and headed for the door, stopping to briefly give himself a once over in the mirror before he met her. He would definitely have to invite her back as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Perhaps their next outing could end at his house... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist putting in a little of Jack's POV at the end!  
> Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think, I love to read everyone's comments
> 
> Laura


End file.
